Currently, many sprinklers are mounted or otherwise used in close proximity to ground or plants. More broadly speaking, it is most common for sprinklers to be utilized in environments were it is difficult to control all the elements that may come into contact with the sprinkler head. For instance, a sprinkler located in a greenhouse and turned off so that it is not emitting water may, nonetheless, be positioned in close proximity to a plant that is being re-potted such that loose dirt may be accidentally scattered and reach the sprinkler. In a field or yard, animals or people moving in close proximity to a sprinkler head may inadvertantly dislodge dirt or particulate matter into a sprinkler positioned at or just above ground level. Golfers typically cannot predict where a ball is going to end up, let alone the divots and sand that often are dislodged by each swing. In simple terms, many types of debris may come in contact with a sprinkler head, including rocks, mulch, sticks, and grass, each of which may impair or impeded the ability of the sprinkler to operate properly.
Such dirt or particulate matter may impair or cause a malfunction in many types of sprinklers. One such type of sprinkler is a rotating stream, or spinner-type, sprinkler. A spinner sprinkler typically forces a stream or streams of water against a deflector such that the force of the water causes the deflector to rotate around its central axis. The deflector includes radially positioned vanes through which the water passes, and the vanes distribute the water outwardly from the deflector as the deflector spins. Water passes through the sprinkler head in a generally upward manner, and then strikes the deflector so that the water is emitted. The momentum of the water striking arcuate radial vanes of the deflector causes the sprinkler head to rotate so that the water is dispersed in a radial manner from the deflector. In the event particulate matter or debris becomes lodged against the vaned deflector, such matter may impede or stop the spinning of the deflector. In this event, the water emission is unpredictable and, typically, undesirable.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved sprinkler head that has an improved resistance to entry of foreign debris or particulate matter.